


100 Things #70 (Aladdin)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [70]
Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #70 (Aladdin)

The sun was high and bright over the marketplace stealing most of the shade with its glare. The few shadows that hadn't been chased away were thin and pale in the unrelenting heat. From where he sat, high above the colorful tents, Aladdin watched for signs that any of the merchants were beginning to doze. Stealing at midday was risky because the crowds were less dense making it easier to track a running boy. On the other hand the merchants and the guards were sleepy which made them less aware and slower to react. It was a trade off and one that he was willing to take a chance on today. Hunger had a way of making even the most cautious person bold.


End file.
